a changing life
by lilsweetie1433
Summary: a girl with non norrmal abbilities finds a school and attens she learns about her family and this story will part


"Oh my god just shut up why don't ya, I'm sick and tired of you nagging me all the time and yelling at me saying I'm doing everything wrong" I yelled. "I'm not nagging you, women nagging not men. And you are always staring the trouble" Alex yelled. "I'm always in trouble like if. What you call me making trouble is that I hang out with Jake and his pack. Plus their not as bad as you always say they are their nice, and I like them and I like Jake and I know you want to protect me big brother but you got to understand that if mom and dad were still around I would have been out when I turned twelve to learn to use my powers even if I still dint have them. Plus ambers in their pack and she our cousin or did you forget that" I yelled. "Ya but mom and dad are not around and they left me in charge and ambers a traitor to this pack. Arrrrrrrrr… if you like jakes pack so much then go join his pack and when things go wrong don't came back here and saying I was right and that you want to come home…. (Wait's a couple of minutes) So go get out of here you ungrateful little bitch "Alex yelled slamming his fist into a table.

Alex and I got in fights often but not like this he never got this mad at me and he never kicked me out before. I ran up to my room and packed. The only reason I hung with Jake is because I fell in love or more like imprinted on him and if Alex can't understand or even see that then hell with him. I ran out the door and to the river I jumped over it crossing out of my brother's territory. "Hey raven what happened with you and Alex I could hear you to arguing from the cave" Amber asked "hey cousin sorry you had to hear that. But you know Alex he hates this pack and somewhat hates you for joining it. But I don't care I'm free to be on my own and guess what I think I'm going to try out some new things like try to find a school to go to" I said. "So does that mean your leaving me raven" Jake said. "Jake" I squealed. I ran over and hug him. "So does that mean your leaving me? "Jake asked "no I could never do that if I went away for a long time my heart would shatter I love you and I don't want to cause my self pain" I said. After a minute I realized what I had just said and my face went red. "Wow raven didn't know you had it in you to confess your love like that" Amber said. "I'm glad she did it though because now I know she feels the same way I do about her" Jake said. I looked up at Jake. "You're in love with me" I asked. "I've been in love with you since I first met you and I think ill come with you Jonathan can watch over the pack for a little while without me" Jake said . "Wait Jake can I be in charge instead if Jonathans in charge you might not have a pack you can come back too" Amber said. "Ya I think your right you're in charge and if anyone disobeys or has a problem just call me on my cell phone" Jake said. "Got it leader" Amber responded.

I waited for Jake for a couple of minutes while he packed his stuff. When he got back we took off. I never realized that when you walking with some one you love it seams like time moves faster than it is. I think that because it felt like we were walking for nine hour but it real time we'd been walking almost four hour and a half. "It's getting dark raven why don't we make camp and rest for the night" Jake said. "I guess its okay with me we have walked over seventy-six miles in a short time." I said. I walked around and picked up fire wood. After getting everything that we needed set up I went to the lake and washed up. "Did you just here something" a young girl said from deep in the woods. "No I didn't hear anything you cry baby" another girl said. I got out of the water and got dressed. "Can we head back to the portal please" the first girl begged. "Fine we can head back: said the second girl.

I followed them but stayed out of site. "Come to me young witches. Do you wish passage back to the school a door asked? Yes we do oh holy father and god who give use freedom and passage to the world of our own." said the first girl. "You may enter but beware the teachers are out tonight. It's the first year's survival class." the door said. It opened and the girls walked in. when the girls were gone I walked out and looked at the door. "Welcome young Libravara. Before you may enter saint Verians School for children you must answer one question. You question is, during a full moon does a werewolf have to transform or can hey choose not to but if they choose not to what happens to them? You have till tomorrow night my dear" the door said disappearing into his night. I went running back to the camp. I was a little freaked out. I didn't tell Jake about it but I was going to bring him with me tomorrow night.

I went to bed and was thinking of the question. I knew the answer. If a werewolf chooses not to change darning the full moon they lose their powers and can no long trance form so the first part was yes and no. yes if they wish to keep their powers and no if they wanted to be human. When I woke up the next day I asked Jake if we could stay here for a little while. He agreed and didn't ask questions. I went and washed up and got dressed. When night came around I ate dinner and was thinking of how to bring or get Jake to come with me. "Hey Jake want to g o for a walk" I asked. "Sure, that actually sounds pleasant" Jake said.

We walked to the place were I first saw the door. "Can we take a break please" I asked. "Sure" Jake said. A little while later the door appeared. "Ah young Libravara you have returned. Do you have the answer to my question" he asked "Yes I do" I said "I shall repeat the question for you once. It was, during a full moon does a werewolf have to transform or can they choose not to but if they choose not to what happens to them?" the door said"

The answer is yes and no. Yes, because if the werewolf want to stay a werewolf it must change and no, because if a werewolf wants to be a human they can avoided changing and become human but at the same time a werewolf has a sixty-seven percent rate of becoming one of seven different other types of demons instead of a human and one class of it is a Libravara which is the rarest to get next to the comonestia which isn't a good thing because its evil and if you become evil and are spotted your killed one site." I said

"very good you may enter the head master is waiting for you and werewolf boy return tomorrow for your question it will be, **what are the other five types of demons a werewolf can become instead of a human**" the door said. "Theirs eight types of demons a werewolf can become instead of a human not seven and their Libravara, the comonestia, the haze verch, argotic mancering, rencheverdareas, orthomanicalseptithicla, hagredaores, and the comozicasenopa and then theirs a human but humans are not considered demons" Jake said. I'm impressed boy wait here a couple of minutes. And miss. Libravara you may go through, this portals for the girls half of the school" said the door. I looked back at Jake.

I walked through the portal and was greeted by a very pretty lady. "Welcome raven it's a pleasure to have you here at saint Verians" said the lady. "How do you know who I am" I asked. "Well my dear I'm principle Newmoon and I know your name because I knew your mother. But any way come with me so we can get you ready to start school here" principle Newmoon said. I followed her through a group of huge doors. We took an elevator to the fifth floor. We walked down the hall to room 678. This is you room we have it set up for you already you roommates are in class but you'll get to meet them soon because after six thirty you guys get free time. With this free time you can use a portal to go shopping movies what ever you want in are realm but you must take a watch because all kids are to be back by eleven and in bed by eleven thirty and you'll be woken up by four am" Mrs. Newmoon said. "Okay, will I get to see my friend Jake at all Mrs. Newmoon "I asked. But when I turned around she was gone.

I opened the door and noticed every bed had a name one it the one closest to the window had my name one it. Their was also a note on it too I opened it and read it, I was to report to Miss. Care tomorrow at lunch and to talk to her about my charge and that meant I was to be in charge of a child younger than me. It also said I could pick the child. And those students were aloud to take charge of as many as they wanted too.

I sat down on my bed as nine other girls walked in. "Oh hello are you lost" one girl said. Welcome to the school raven another girl said. Oh so you're the new girl Mrs. Newmoon was telling us about. I'm Anna and it nice to meet you. That one who welcomed you is Sabrina the one climbing in to bed is summer that's Loma, Sharon, Spirit, Kedeona, Apathy, and Kalona. Anna said. It's nice to meet you all I said. Ill gives you a tour of the school. Anna said. No Anna lest me give raven the tour at least I wont get lost like you will Sabrina said. Okay then Sabrina will give you the tour of this wonderful school. Anna said. I walked out the door. I wasn't joking either when I said she'd get lost I foreseen it last night. Sabrina said Sabrina zoomed through the tour. I have the same schedule as you so we can walk to class together so you don't get lost and ill take you to Miss. Cares room tomorrow. Sabrina said. Thank you very much Sabrina I'm thankful I'm with a group as nice as you guys are I said. We went back to the dorm we lived in. when we got back I went and sat on my bed. So raven do you know powers or what kind of magical creature you are. Kalona asked. Well the demon door called me a Libravara I said. Wow you're lucky to be that but that means you get to take hard classes. Do you know how to use any of you powers? Anna asked. No not yet and I was really surprised when I came through the gates I mean my looks are a lot different then they use to be. I said. That happens to all us students we turn into what we should look like. Loma said.

After talking for a long time everyone went to sleep. I fell asleep quickly. When morning came Sabrina woke me up. Its time to get up we have defense with Mrs. Camera and she hates when students are late. Sabrina said. I went and took a shower. Your uniforms on your bed raven Sabrina yelled. When I was done showing I dressed quickly and eat breakfast. After breakfast Sabrina and I went sprinting down the hallway. We made it with time to spare. I herd people whispering. Is that the new girl? I can't believe they put her with that group. Ya especially after Safire asked for her to be in their dorm. Safire and ruby usually get what they want. A girl was saying. I went to ask Sabrina. Ill tell you later. She said

Okay listen up today were starting defense with karate. Mrs. Camera said everyone find a partner. And get into positions now Mrs. Camera yelled. Sabrina grabbed my hand and pulled me with her and set me on one line and the stood across from me. Mrs. Camera came looking down the lines she didn't even pay attention to me being the girl so I didn't mind I at all. Okay first things first, what is the first rule of fighting. Never let your guard down I said. Correct Miss. Night Mrs. Camera said. Sabrina smiled at me. Okay then what's the next step misses. Night Mrs. Camera asked. I sat their and thought for a minute. Mrs. Camera went to call on some one else. To never show weakness toward you enemies and the third is never leave and opening and the fourth is to always analyze you opponent and look for their openings and weaknesses and the fifth and most important rule is to never show mercy because you opponent is trying to kill you so they wont show mercy I said. You are correct but go ahead of me again and then you'll have to fight me Mrs. Camera said. It would be a challenge I would look forward to and even if I didn't win I would set a goal and never give up I said. Raven comes here then Mrs. Camera said. I walked over to her. Do you want to try to fight me now? She asked. Only if you wish to fight teacher it's your call. I said. Fine then lets go she launched herself at me .I side stepped and grabbed her foot and trough her into the air. There was a big thud when she hit the ground. I walked over to look at her and make sure I hadn't hurt her, she tried to grab my foot but I flipped backward. Where did you learn to fight like that she asked. My brother Alex taught me how to fight karate and a bunch of other styles when I was little" I said. Okay that's enough for today she said. I turned my back and started walking towards Sabrina. Mrs. Camera tried to attack me from being I grabbed he hand and flipped her over me and then put my foot to her throat. I see you've been taught very well what dorm are you in raven Mrs. Camera asked. I'm in dorm yang and yang ma is I said. A hundred points to ying and yang then she laughed

When class ended me and Sabrina went to our other classed and in each class we had points awarded to our dorm. Ready for lunch raven Sabrina asked. Ya i'm starving I said oh wait I have to go to child care. I said oh ya wait here give me one second. Sabrina said. Hello their raven a girl said. Hi their do I know you I asked. No but me and my sister ruby here know about you, and were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch. Safire asked. I'm sorry I cant I have other things I need to take care of maybe another day I said. Raven comes on unless you don't want lunch at all today Sabrina called. I went running over to Sabrina. Take my hand Sabrina said. I to Took her hand and then she said. Go ahead Christina uses your power to take use to child care and Mrs. Care's room.

When I opened my eyes we were out side. Thanks Christina can you wait here for use we should only be a minute or two Sabrina said. Anything for you Sabrina and anything for the girl who can throw around Mrs. Camera. Christina said.


End file.
